Unusual bond
by Etain black
Summary: This is just a short story about Alice and Jane, five maybe six chapters... this is a femmslash so if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading I should mention that the characters are all owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**English is not my first language, forgive my errors.**

**I hope you'll like it and that you'll leave a review.**

Unusual bond

Chapter 1:

The first meeting

Alice went down the stairs directly into the living room of the Cullens house. She had seen Carlisle's decision, he wanted to hold a meeting of the family. Of course she knew why, and she had already decided what to do.

"Ah! Alice, you have seen all already, haven't you? " she nodded to the question of the householder" Well, I was going to call your brothers "

Carlisle spoke with a normal tone of voice the names of all members of the family and in less than three seconds, all vampires were into the room.

Jasper joined her wife hugging her with one arm and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I have called you for a simple reason" he began while all the others listened in silence "you all know that sometime I go to Italy to spend some time with the Volturi, Aro is a good friend of mine, and this time I wanted to ask if any of you want to accompany me "

The vampire finished looking confident his family.

"I will!" Alice had made her decision just after seeing the demand of Carlisle, who replied with a smile.

"Me too" Edward said "You always spoke with great esteem and respect of the Volturi ..."

"Very good"

"I'll come too" Jasper spoke up from the side of Alice.

"Er ... Jasper, I do not know if it is the case. The diet of the Volturi is different from ours, you may give in" Edward looked at his brother seriously.

"Edward! Jazz can do it "said Alice in defense of her husband.

"That's right! And then I just have to stay away while they eat. Right Carlisle? "

Everyone was waiting for the decision of the head of the family, who thought about it for almost a minute.

"Yeah, okay. Jasper can come"Alice beamed "No one else? "

There was no answer.

"Ok. Alice, Jasper, Edward, pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow morning "

After the last sentence he dismissed the family.

At dawn the next day the four vampires had loaded Carlisle's Mercedes with little luggage and had arrived at the airport.

They landed in Italy, where it was almost night, they went up on the BMW that Carlisle had rented and headed towards Volterra.

At Palazzo dei Priori Aro was warning all of the imminent arrival of the Cullens.

"The Cullens?"

"Yes Afton. Every now and then Carlisle comes to visit us, and this time he decided to bring along some members of his family! Isn't that wonderful? "

Aro was thrilled to learn about the children of Carlisle, his old friend had talked so much about them, and especially the one who saw the future.

"I want you all to be nice. Marcus, brother, be less leaden, and you Caius less rude, I would not want ... "

"How long before they come?" Caius interrupted his brother with something less than kind.

"It's now a matter of minutes!"

He looked around the room, he was looking for someone.

"Oh damn! My dear Jane hasn't returned from the hunt yet? "he asked noting that his favorite guard was missing.

"No" said Alec "But she should be here soon"

Aro nodded.

A few seconds later the door of the room opened and Heidi walked in followed by Carlisle and Edward and soon after by Alice and Jasper, who were holding hands.

"Carlisle! My old friend! It's great to have you here! "Aro moved closer to Carlisle, clapping his hands.

"I'm glad to see you again! And as you can see, I'm not alone this time"Carlisle pointed to the three vampires behind him "They are Edward, Alice and Jasper "

"Welcome! I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Volterra! " he smiled at the newcomers " We have already prepared the rooms for you "

"Thank you so much Aro. If it doesn't bothers you, tonight we would like to go hunting, you remember our special diet ... "Carlisle explained.

"Sure, sure. Some guards will accompany you, they'll show you the places rich of animals "

"Perfect ..."

The great room door opened again, interrupting Carlisle.

"Jane, welcome back my dear"

Under the eyes of the newcomers, Jane crossed the room with a firm step, smiling at Aro and stopping next to her brother, who took her hand in his, as was their custom.

Alice watched spellbound the vampire who had just entered the room. She didn't know why, but she couldn't take her eyes off her. The sight of Jane had awakened something inside her, something she hadn't felt for a long time now, and which had been hidden in a corner of her head.

The impassive gaze, the red irises, the fine blond hair behind her head. Alice was still peering while Aro explained that she wouldn't be in a room with Jasper.

The news didn't give her any trouble, but when she saw that Jane was holding the hand of another vampire Alice felt a slight pain growing inside her, so she decided to pay attention to what Aro was saying.

"Good. Felix, Demetri, accompany Edward and Jasper to their rooms while I talk and Carlisle ... "Jasper and Edward went out, accompanied by the two guards " ... And you Jane ... "he continued when the door closed" Show Alice her room "

Jane looked at Alice for the first time, and when their eyes met, Alice gasped, and Jane looked at her confused, her expression was unreadable.

Alice had something weird, she had made a unique effect on her, Jane didn't know how to explain it.

When the two girls were regarded, even Marcus came out of his perennially been apathetic to stare. He could not believe it, the situation was unbelievable. When the two vampires left the room he thought that it must have been necessarily wrong.

Alice followed Jane in silence, until they stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway.

"This is your room"

Her voice was quiet but severe and, oddly enough, was perfectly suited to her angelic face of an eternal girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen when she was turned.

"Thanks" she said while the other opened the door.

"Aro said I was in charge of looking after your needs, so if you need anything, ask me"

Alice paid more attention to her face and her voice, than to what she was saying.

"Tonight, when you'll have to go hunting, call me. I'll take you. My room there" she pointed a door at the top of the hall.

"Thank you, I ..."

"I guess you need to manage your things" she made a nod toward the suitcase that Alice had forgotten to have in an hand.

"See you later" she greeted always with a stern voice.

Alice would have wanted Jane to stay. For centuries, that part of her, her nature, had been readily hidden, but the encounter with Jane had awakened it.

Alice believed that Jasper had made her forget her secret, the secret that only Edward knew because he had read her mind.

Now she couldn't stop thinking about Jane, when there was a knock on the door she hoped it, hoping with all her being that it was the little blond vampire.

Blond yes, but it was Jasper, who gave her a kiss on the lips.

She was disappointed, but she had to try to make it seem like everything was fine, otherwise her husband would hear her discomfort while he was kissing her.

Aro had just shown Carlisle his room and was now back in the main hall.

He noticed that something was different: "Marcus, brother, there's something bothering you? You look pretty rough ... "

He approached the vampire, which unlike the usually wasn't sit still but kept moving. Marcus thought about what to say.

"Aro ... before I saw ..."

He stopped hesitating and looked around the room. There were only the two of them and Caius.

"Speak brother! We are far from prying ears "urged Aro, his curiosity had been captured.

Marcus sighed and went on: "It's about the daughter of Carlisle, I think she's called Alice. She held hand before with the blond guy ... "

"That is her husband" Aro interrupted.

"Let me finish" Aro nodded.

"Well, but between them there was no link"

Aro smiled, "And what's weird? Look at me and Sulplicia for example, there's no link between us as well... "

"Brother! He said to let him finish! Obviously that's not all! "Caius snapped.

Marcus replied: "The girl, however, had a bond of love with one of us, one of the guard"

"Really? But that's great! Who is it? Demetri? Felix? Or ... yeah Alec! "

Marcus denied with his head, "Aro, I'm not sure. It is highly unlikely what I think I saw ... I've never seen such a link ... "

"Marcus tell us who they was! Or I would read your mind"

Aro was beginning to worry,.

His brother sighed "She's connected to ..." he closed his eyes as he said the name "to Jane"

Aro winced. Everything would have expected less to hear the name of Jane.

"But brother ... Jane? My dear Jane? "

Marcus nodded.

"Let me see"

He walked over to Marcus in a moment and touched his shoulder. His eyes bulged as he read his thoughts.

"Then?" asked Caius, not that the matter touched him that much, but he was surprised.

"Yes" Aro said "It seems an unlikely bond, but it's true"

**A/N**

**So, this is the first chapter. I apologize for eventual errors. I'd like to know your opinion, leave a review please! **


	2. hunting

Here I am with the second chapter!

Chapter 2:

Hunting

"You don't have to go hunting?" Alice asked.

It was about midnight and she and Jasper were lying on the bed in her room.

"Yeah ... I and Edward are going soon" Jasper stood up "wiil you come?"

Alice still had to arrange her things, but the real reason why she didn't want to go with her husband was because she wanted to go with Jane.

"No. I haven't settle down yet, I'll go later "

The boy nodded and gave her a light kiss on her lips: "See you later"

He left the room, leaving Alice who was looking around. The room was not huge, but it was full of furniture. In the center there was the bed, on the right in front of a large TV there was a black leather sofa. The window overlooked a huge garden illuminated by the white light of the moon.

Alice finished fixing her belongings into a huge chest of drawers, then she decided it was time to call Jane.

Barely out of her room she met another vampire, tall and big.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hello. You are Carlisle's daughter, aren't you? "

"Yes, I'm Alice"

"I am Santiago. Do you need help? "His voice was hard, but his face opened into a smile.

"No ... I was just looking for Jane"

"Oh yeah. I've seen her now in the main hall "

"Ok, I'll go there. Thank you very much "

She went to the hall of thrones, turned the corner and collided full force with the vampire she was searching.

"Um, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought "

The blonde looked at her, certainly if she didn't feel something strange and if she had the task of looking after her, Alice would have been on the floor, begging her to stop the pain.

"Jane ..."

The brunette bit her lower lip nervously. It was only now that she realized that she collided with Jane.

" Do you have to go hunting? Your eyes are dark "

"Yeah, I was just looking ..."

"Well, let's go then"

They entered the main room, where Jane warned Aro that they leaving:

"We'll be back by tomorrow. Don't worry Aro, if we encounter vampires, none of them will harm us "

The leader of the Volturi broke into a smile.

"I know Jane. I'm perfectly calm" then he turned to Alice "No one will touch you. I trust Jane, no one can resist her"

Aro looked at the two vampire smiling happily: "Have fun!"

Jane left the room and put on the cloak that until then she had held under her arm, leaving in view the necklace with the symbol of the Volturi.

They were just out in the square of Volterra, lit only by the moon, when they heard the door of the building open behind them:

"Jane!"

On the doorstep was the raven-haired boy standing with his hand into Jane's when they had arrived.

The blonde ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, Alec! Sorry if I hadn't told you that I was leaving, we're going hunt "

Alice looked down. It hurt her to see Jane with what was probably her boyfriend. She didn't know anything about Jane, but she knew she loved her. However, she had to be a big piece of the Volturi, from what Aro had said, she had an invincible power, that Alice couldn't even imagine.

She wasn't even worried about her husband, she understood that when there was Jane, Jasper passed into the background.

Alice, however, knew it was an impossible love, Jane had a companion, and as soon as she would be back in Forks, she would try to forget it.

Jane greeted Alec and went back to Alice. The blonde noticed that the other vampire had inexplicably changed expression,she had become dark and her eyes were pointed toward the ground.

Jane was sorry to see her so, even if she didn't know the reason of this sudden sadness.

"We will go to the North. The Alps are full of animals "

Alice nodded silently and the two vampire began to run toward the North.

"Oh well, Alec" Aro said to the vampire who had just entered the room.

"You called me Aro?" With him there was also Demetri.

"Yes, I have a mission for the two of you" he pointed to the boys "A clan of five newborns is ravaging some cities of northern Italy. They seem to want to draw our anger " he sighed "Leave now, for you will not be a problem to defeat them, "said the leader of the Volturi.

"And the vampire that created them ...?"

"Don't kill him. Bring him here. He created them for the only purpose to make trouble, before his death he must be punished "

Alec and Demetri diligent nodded and left the building.

"You know Alec, since the Cullens arrived, your sister seems ..." Demetri began as they walked.

"Strange?" Alec looked at his friend.

"Exactly!"

"I noticed that, too. She is always lost in thought ... "he explained.

"It is not by Jane" concluded Demetri.

Neither of them went on talking and continued to run.

They arrived in the forests of the Alps and Demetri, the best tracker in the world, began to sniff the air in search of vampires. After a few minutes he opened his eyes:

"I found them!" He exclaimed.

"Where?"

"A few kilometers from here. The wake is weak, but there is "

They ran through the forest and suddenly saw them. As Aro had said they were five, but Demetri immediately noticed two other vampires who stood on the sidelines.

"Those must be the creators" Alec pointed out to them.

The other nodded and took a step forward, entering in the sight of the newborns. Demetri followed him and everyone turned their eyes towards the newcomers.

"Well, well ..." began Alec "Look at who we found ... No one has taught you how to behave" he asked sarcastically.

The two creators approached, the biggest growled.

"What do you want?" he snapped "Who are you?!"

"Easy Mark" cried the lowest who seemed to have more experience.

"They are the Volturi" he smiled wryly, "I guess they came to get us, but there is no need to worry ... oh! Really superb ... we are in sharp numerical superiority "

The vampire had a faint German accent. The other, the one named Mark, laughed:

"Ahaha! You are very overrated!" He exclaimed.

"I don't think so"

Demetri nodded to Alec, and from the hands of the latter began to emerge a thick black fog that enveloped the five newborns, taking away all their senses.

The two creators looked scared and disappeared into the woods. Demetri started to chase them, but Alec stopped him:

"No! We'll get them later. Now kill these "

In a few minutes they burned all the vampires and immediately went in search of the two Germans who fled earlier.

Alice and Jane were stationed at the edge of a clearing, waiting, in the light of the moon, for some animal.

Jane had asked Alice about her strange diet and from there they lost in various conversations. The blonde had noticed that it was extremely easy to talk to Alice, it was nice talking to someone who wasn't afraid of her and her gift, probably because she didn't know of her power.

"Then there's Jasper, he's ..." Alice paused for a moment "My husband"

She couldn't anymore use the word "mate" and preferred to shift the focus on Jane, who had not said anything about her.

"I saw that you have a partner too ..."

She began a speech on Alec even though she felt a great emptiness inside her.

"Me?"

Jane was surprised by the question. She hadn't a mate, she was smaller than an adult woman and, despite her developed forms, with the passing of the centuries she was convinced that no man would ever watch her.

"Yeah ..." Alice added "That guy you said goodbye to before leaving, Alec"

The vacuum was getting bigger.

The blonde frowned for a moment, then smiled. An angelic and beautiful smile.

"Ah! No no ... Alec is not my partner. He's my twin brother "

"Y-your twin brother?" Alice would have never expected that.

"Yes, Aro changed us together when we were sixteen"

Jane avoided to give more details of her story. She felt a special attraction toward Alice, but she didn't want to tell her things that not even the members of the Volturi closest to her knew full.

The brunette remained silent, avoiding to ask questions. Her face was unreadable, but inside she felt a great joy, supported by a sense of relief.

Alice suddenly stiffened, her eyes were fixed on Jane, but they seemed not to see her.

She had a vision. She and Jane were in her room in Volterra, they were hugging each other. Then Jane put her lips on Alice's...

"Alice what's wrong?"

The blonde was stroking her back. Alice was shaken by a tremor.

"Nothing, everything is fine"

In a flash she approached Jane, taking her hand and joining her lips to Jane's plump ones.

Jane was taken aback, but soon received, and she returned the kiss.

Kissing Alice was a natural gesture, yet overwhelming, and it remembered her what she had longed for in her early years as a vampire: love.

Despite the intensity of that moment she heard a noise behind them and, reluctantly, separated from Alice.

"Jane I ..."

The blonde silenced Alice with another quick kiss.

"Shh! Look ... "

In the clearing had entered a deer. The brunette's throat began to burn.

"Go" Jane urged her.

Alice snapped, and within a second the animal was on the ground, with the vampire that fed from its neck. Her eyes returned gold and Jane found her beautiful.

Another move, this time lighter, caught the attention of the blonde, and even Alice looked up from her meal to check.

"Well, well ... look who we have here ..."

A/N:

Ok, this is the second chapter! Finally there was the first kiss of the two protagonists ... but What happen next? Leave reviews, even negative, any comment is important!


	3. declaretions

Thanks to those who reviewed or added this story among their favorites / followed. Your support matters a lot to me.

Chapter 3:

Declarations

Two vampires came out the woods. One was tall and burly, with his brown hair cut short, and the other, the one who had spoken, was lower and minute compared to his companion, but his eyes were shrewd and gave a sinister light.

Alice got up from the body of the animal, the newcomers were closer to her than to Jane.

The brunette was afraid, the vampire was even bigger than Emmett, and Emmett was the strongest vampire she knew.

They entered into the clearing, moving closer.

"Who are you?"

Jane's voice was rigid and uncompromising, as someone used to being in control of any situation.

"Hey, keep calm. We're just two nomads attracted by the smell of your ... "

The lowest was meant to be seductive, he came to Alice and stroked her cheek. The vampire was petrified with fear.

"Don't touch her" cried Jane quickly approaching and pushing the vampire.

He looked Jane defiantly: "What is it baby? Do you want to challenge us? Because, frankly, I don't think you can defeat us ... "

He ran around Jane and hugged her from behind.

"Let go of me, you pig!"

At that point, Alice woke up and kicked the vampire, which landed with a thud away from the blonde.

"Iwan, you all right?" the big one asked in a hoarse voice.

In response Iwan growled "Enough! You two need a lesson, so next time yu'll think twice before you disobey me! Mark! "

The big one came to the vampire with a sneer on his face.

Alice backed away, knowing that Mark was stronger than them, Jane however, remained firm in her place, with the angelic smile on her face.

"Jane!"

Alice called her, she was afraid that something bad may happen to her. Iwan watched the scene amused.

Mark was about to attack when Jane whispered: "Pain"

The vampire leaned on his knees, screaming in agony. He fell to the ground writhing and begging Jane to stop.

Only then Alice remembered what Aro said about Jane and her formidable gift and realized why no one could resist her: Jane could make everyone experience pain with her eyes.

Iwan looked scandalized at his friend to the ground.

Suddenly there was a crystalline laugh.

Alice looked up and saw that a vampire was holding Iwan firm and Alec was getting closer to his sister.

"Ahhh Jane" he sighed.

The blonde stopped the pain and Mark remained on the ground sobbing.

"Alec?"

"Yes, Aro sent us on a mission, and it seems that you have found the vampires we were looking for ... Well, you could hear his screams from kilometers"

The boy walked over to Mark, put a foot on his stomach, his hands around his neck and tored off his head.

Jane walked over to Alice while his brother burned the vampire.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded even though she was a little shocked.

"Demetri, bring the other ..."

"No"

Alec interrupted Jane, who looked at him questioningly.

"Aro said to take him to Volterra, Caius wants him to be punished"

He winked at the blonde, who replied with a smile.

Iwan squirmed trying to break free from the grasp of Demetri: "Be still!"

The vampire was still moving desperately.

"Alec, do something!"

Alec walked over to Demetri and held up a hand, the black fog began to get out of his palm and wrap Iwan. Alice looked confused the scene.

"It is the power of my brother" explained Jane talking to her ear without getting noticed "His fog can take away all the senses"

"Now I understand what they meant with formidable powers"

Jane smiled, then turned to the other two: "let's go. Aro is waiting "

They began to run towards Volterra, Alec and Demetri were watching Iwan, while Alice and Jane were a few feet behind them.

Alice wanted to talk to Jane, tell her how much she loved her and everything she felt, but she knew that at the moment she couldn't.

On the other hand Jane was worried about their arrival in Volterra. She wasn't ready to tell them all, or even just to Aro, what she felt for Alice. Surely they would go into the main room, Aro would ask for her hand to read her thoughts, and if she refused he could think that she was hiding something from him.

Once in Volterra Alec and Demetri brought immediately Iwan in the hall of thrones, while Alice stopped Jane in a deserted hallway.

"Jane look, I ... I think I owe you an explanation" the blonde just nodded "See, the first time I saw you, something awakened inside me and... I love you"

Alice didn't know how to continue, so she spat the truth in face of Jane. She waited with fearing the answer.

"Alice ..." she whispered "Me too. For over three hundred years I've been waiting for someone who make me feel like you do! "

Alice smiled and hugged Jane and then kiss her on the lips, feeling the shivers go by. She took her hands and squeezed, she didn't want to let her go.

They separated when they heard footsteps down the hall.

Alice lowered her head and tried to calm her emotions, but she couldn't control her thoughts:

"Hello Edward, Jasper..."

Jasper came to Alice, hugged her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

An almost inaudible growl arose from Jane's chest, and she had to control herself not to torture Jasper, after all he was her husband, and he knew nothing of what had happened.

Edward's topaz eyes widened when he read the thoughts of his sister Alice and Jane's...

The brunette crossed Edward's eyes and they exchanged a knowing glance.

_Don't say anything to anyone, please Edward_

She whispered him in hr thoughts. He nodded slightly, so that only Alice could understand.

Edward was happy that her sister had finally find her true love, but he was also sad and worried as how Jasper would take it… to him, Alice was the most important thing that he had ...

Edward shook his head and then turned to the blonde: "Jane, Aro is looking for you"

A/N:

Here is the third chapter! Finally, the two vampire declared their feelings to each other.

I hope you enjoyed and if you want to, leave a review! I'd like to know what you think of this story!


End file.
